


Onlookers

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, During Canon, GX Month 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Everyone’s graduation is different.  Ryou had his duel against Juudai.  Two years later, he watches Shou’ far more relaxed one – and approves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Onlookers

**Title:** Onlookers  
**Characters:** Ryou, Yuusuke, Shou [referred to]  
**Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Family, Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, A87; One Sibling Boot Camp, Ryou & Shou, #17, known; GX Month day #11, Cyber Legacy  
**Notes:** This takes place during the graduation episode of GX. Ryou should have been shown. But since he wasn’t, I wrote this instead. There should have been more interaction with Ryou and Yuusuke as well. So I also wrote this.  
**Summary:** Everyone’s graduation is different. Ryou had his duel against Juudai. Two years later, he watches Shou’ far more relaxed one – and approves.

* * *

Ryou vividly remembered his own graduation, a scant two years earlier. With everything that happened between then and now, he felt at times as if he were a different person. When he’d stood up there to get his diploma, he’d worn his standard Obelisk Blue uniform – not the black leather he wore now. He’d made a point to improve himself to the point he could stand against the wall and watch as Shou went through all the motions that he had. 

Well, not quite the same ones. He hadn’t had the chance to win the replica of Yuugi’s deck. Truth to tell, he would have turned it down for the same reason Shou, Manjoume, and Asuka did. A deck was something one made with one’s own hands, from the cards called to one’s heart. 

Every graduation was different, of course. Only the third years coming across to get their diplomas remained the same. Sometimes Principal Samejima repeated events but this year he’d chosen just to have a lavish feast and a dance for the entire school. A much quieter resolution to this particular crop of graduates, who’d experienced so much. Ryou approved. His years had been a trifle stressful but not nearly as much as what these had undergone. 

A quiet figure moved next to him and he glanced to where Yuusuke stood, also watching. His old friend murmured softly, “That’s your brother, isn’t it?” 

“Yes. I’m very proud of him.” Ryou hadn’t been certain that he would be able to say that, when Shou had been younger. Even if his own beliefs weren’t quite the same anymore, he regretted nothing he’d said or done for Shou. 

Yuusuke nodded. “I remember him – a little, I think.” The tiniest flick of his shoulders. “He’s very close to Juudai.” How much Yuusuke remembered from his time as Darkness’s herald remained hazy. Ryou, however, remembered clearly that it had been Yuusuke who’d poked holes in his own heart – not that there hadn’t been plenty of them there already. 

“Very much.” Ryou knew that Juudai had been what Shou needed when he couldn’t be, for whatever reasons. He and Shou had grown closer since then; they were going to work on their Pro League as soon as possible. That would require a lot of capital and being able to recruit talented duelists. Maybe he should drop a few words to Edo… 

“And Fubuki’s graduating too.” Yuusuke’s dreamy violet eyes flicked back to the line of graduates, which was breaking up now that everyone had their diplomas. “I’m glad I didn’t miss it.” 

“Likewise.” Ryou agreed before he pushed himself away from the wall. “Let’s go get something to eat. We can talk to Fubuki and Shou if you like.” 

Yuusuke’s eyes lit up with more life at that. But he hesitated. “Do you think they’d mind?” 

Ryou’s lips quirked. “You can take it from me – they forgive anything.” He started towards the door, Yuusuke following. This promised to be an interesting evening. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** There’s a lot I would like to write about Ryou and Shou (and a lot of other people) but I have other calls on my time now so this is just a little offering.


End file.
